Underneath the Stars
by tonguemarksonmymirror
Summary: When Daniel invites Regina for a moonlit picnic, she thinks that they will just have a few stolen hours together, but this night turns out to be so much bigger. Rated M for smut.


**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! This story is something I started over a year ago, back when there was nothing like it on this site. I finally finished it, and though there are a couple similar stories now, there still isn't nearly enough StableQueen in this world. Although I don't think anything like this would have happened in canon, it's nice to imagine. A huge thank you to _**SinningBySilence**_for being my beta for this fic. Hope you enjoy!

_**Standard Disclaimer:**_I don't own the show. If I did, this would have been canon, without the slightest shadow of a doubt, and Regina and Daniel would have gone on to get married and live happily ever after.

* * *

"Daniel, wait up!" Regina called out breathlessly, chasing her stable boy down to the bottom of the moonlit hill. She finally reached him, panting for breath as he observed her, stifling his laughter. Finally, her breathing steadied and she looked at him, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well? Why did you ask me to come out here in the middle of the night?" Regina asked, shivering slightly in the cool night air. It was a warm summer's night, but even so there was a slight breeze blowing through the meadow. Daniel smiled and stepped aside to show a blanket spread out over the grass. Next to the blanket was a basket filled to the brim with food.

"I thought you might appreciate a picnic under the moonlight" Daniel replied, sitting down on the blanket and motioning her beside him.

"Oh Daniel, I love it" Regina gushed, smiling sincerely and settling in next to him, looking through the basket of food. "How did you guess all my favorites?"

"I pay attention, my love" Daniel said, picking up a strawberry from the small pile of fruit present in the basket and bringing it to Regina's lips. They instantly opened, allowing the sweet fruit to burst in her mouth and fill it with tangy, delicious flavor. She moaned audibly at the taste.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, darling" Daniel chuckled lightly at her reaction to the simple gesture. Regina gazed at him adoringly.

"It's perfect, Daniel. Thank you" The phrase was charged with a meaning far beyond what the words conveyed.

"Anything for you, my Queen" Daniel joked gently, but stopped after seeing her face. "Oh Regina, I didn't mean it like that."

"Daniel, you know what _she_ keeps trying to convince me. Upward trajectory; we must keep moving up. It makes me sick. Please, let's not talk about that tonight. Tonight is about us." Regina pleaded, shaken by the remark.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Let's forget I even brought it up." He smiled at his beloved. "Better?" He tilted her chin up from where it had fallen with her pout and met her gaze.

"Much better. We have a whole basket full of food in front of us. What are we waiting for?" Regina asked, a smirk playing on her features. Daniel laughed, the brief tension broken by her question, and began picking out pieces of fruit to feed to her. Regina did the same, making sure Daniel got the plumpest grapes and the sweetest pieces of apple, which he claimed were his favorite because they reminded him of her.

After a while, they tired of this, and lay down next to each other on the blanket, with Regina resting her head on Daniel's arm. The stars twinkled brightly across the sky, little pinpricks of light that illuminated the tranquil meadow, bathing it in a soft wave of light. Everything was so peaceful. Nothing could go wrong now.

Regina turned to face Daniel, propping herself up on her elbows. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asked quietly, averting her eyes, as if the confession was too intense for her to handle. A tense beat followed.

"No, but you can say it all you want. I shall never tire of hearing it." Daniel knew exactly how to defuse the tension. "I love you too, Regina, more than anything else in the world; more than even my own life." Regina let out a small laugh as the choked sob in her throat escaped along with a wayward tear trailing down her cheek.

"Why are you crying, my love?" Daniel asked once more, genuinely confused about the situation.

"It's just…it's just so beautiful! I never thought that I would ever find someone who would love me as much as you do; someone whom I can't go a single hour without thinking about, without whom life is unimaginable. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be, Daniel. Thank you."

Regina sat up, followed by Daniel, who welcomed her into his arms as she buried her face in his shoulder, still sobbing from the sheer emotional intensity of the moment. Her mother was wrong. There was someone who could love her, and he was right there.

"There, there, Regina. It's okay. We have each other, and that's what matters. This is real, and no one can take this away from us." Regina pulled herself away from his arms, still looking at his face, before leaning in and slowly brushing her lips against his.

As she broke the kiss, she looked into his blue eyes, which appeared darker in the moonlight. He leaned back in and recaptured her lips with his, moving them together until they melded into one. Daniel opened her lips with his during the kiss and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, deepening the kiss until it was full of passion. She lay down, pulling him on top of her, never breaking the kiss, and they continued kissing in a heated frenzy until Regina could feel him rubbing up against her leg.

Realizing what was happening, she didn't say anything and merely kept going, hands still roaming over his body hungrily, but something changed about her pace. Taking notice of this change, Daniel stopped. He sat down next to Regina, who sat herself back up, and looked at her. Blushing, she looked down and away from him.

Suddenly, it hit him why she had reacted as she did. How could he not realize? He coughed awkwardly and looked at the blanket, tracing the pattern on it with his fingers and trying to distract himself, until Regina placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Daniel began apologizing, but Regina silenced him with a finger to his lips, laughing.

"Daniel, it's fine. It's not like it's the first time that's happened, and I'm actually kind of flattered. Either way, it's out of your control. Relax, darling" She leaned in for another kiss, but Daniel stopped her.

"I just don't want you thinking that…" He trailed off, but Regina knew where he was going. Sex was something they'd discussed several times, each time ending with Regina saying that she wasn't ready and Daniel respecting her wishes. Tonight was different.

"I know, Daniel. You won't make me do anything I'm not ready for. The thing is, I'm ready now." Regina bit her bottom lip, waiting for his response. Daniel cocked an eyebrow.

"Regina, are you sure? It's a big decision, and I don't want you to regret it later on" Daniel responded. He had been with other girls before meeting Regina, and he knew how sleeping with someone could go sour after the fact. He couldn't bear the thought of being with Regina like that and then losing her. She was different. He loved her.

In lieu of a verbal response, Regina just took his hand and placed it on her breast. "I'm sure, Daniel. I love you more than anything else in the world, and you love me. Isn't that all we need?"

His hand hovered over the area where she had placed it, the contact hesitant; giving her a chance to back out if she wanted to take it. Daniel's eyes never left hers, still seeking her permission, or any trace of reluctance, as a reason to stop. Instead, she placed her hand over his and pushed down on it, adding much-needed pressure. Regina smiled, and Daniel smiled back.

"I want this, Daniel" she said seriously. Looking into her eyes, he saw nothing but love sparkling in her irises, and her pupils blown wide with lust. It was a look whose intensity he had never seen before.

"If you insist, milady, then we better do this right" he whispered into her ear, giving her earlobe a quick nip, before using one hand to brush a wayward strand of hair out of her face, and putting the other on her waist, grounding her. It was like when they went riding. The gesture was familiar and comforting, and she smiled into the kiss, now gentle and slow. They were in no hurry. For the moment, they would just enjoy each other's company.

They broke apart with a quiet pop, and Regina stared into his eyes, which were dark like hers, but blue instead of brown. He made her feel safe like no one ever had before. One of his hands ran through her hair, separating the strands and smoothing them down. It soothed her. There wasn't anyone else she would want to be with like this.

She leaned in for another soft kiss, brushing her lips against his, moving his hand back to her waist as reassurance. He smiled, breaking the kiss and cupping her face with one hand before trailing it along her jaw and moving down, over her neck, collarbones, down to her chest, which made her breath hitch, then over her flat stomach and to her side. He was holding her waist now, smiling at her shyly and asking silently for permission to proceed further.

Regina nodded, running her own hands over his torso, feeling his toned muscle under her fingertips through his shirt, fingers itching to take it off and see him. She toyed with the hem of his shirt, her fingers curling under the edge, but not quite bold enough to actually pull it off. Daniel took her hands in his and helped her pull it up over his head, revealing his torso to her. All his hours as a stable boy had paid off handsomely, she noted, as she traced his chest and abs, the ridged muscle twitching under her touch. She continued her exploration, fascinated, until she felt his hands wander to her shirt and begin to edge it up over her stomach.

She raised her hands to help him, and her shirt was quickly discarded on the blanket, leaving her in her pants and corset. The breeze felt cold against her skin, and instinctively, she bent over, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Daniel took her hands from around her own waist and replaced them with his, going in to embrace her and pick at the ties holding the corset together. Finally, they were all undone, and the leather contraption fell to the ground, leaving her top half bare before him.

Instinctively, Regina went to cover herself, crossing her arms over her chest, but Daniel gently took her hands in his. Regina blushed under the rapt attention he was giving her body.

"They're too small" she mumbled, feeling the blush grow hotter in her cheeks. Daniel looked her in the eyes.

"You're beautiful" he replied simply, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand reassuringly before moving his hands down to cover her breasts. Regina's breath hitched. She had never been touched like this before. Her nipples began to harden, and it was getting more difficult for her to catch her breath.

"Daniel" she breathed, looking up at him with wonder.

He chuckled, kneading her breasts gently. Regina sighed, grinding her hips down into the blanket. Her arousal was becoming uncontrollable.

"Easy" Daniel smiled, pushing Regina lightly down on the blanket. She looked up at him, smirking, and fire burning in her eyes. It was a look he loved to see on her. That was his Regina. "Let me love you."

Regina's eyes nearly rolled back into her head at his words, and then he leaned down and started kissing her neck. The moan that escaped her mouth made his pants grow tighter. He trailed kisses down her collarbones, reaching her breasts, and taking a nipple into his mouth. Regina whimpered, squirming on the blanket. Daniel sucked on it for a bit, using one hand to massage her other breast, and keeping her grounded with the other hand. After a while, he looked up to see Regina looking like a vision of perfection: her dark silky hair splayed out over the blanket, her face and chest flushed, breathing hard, her eyes blown wide with lust.

"Absolutely stunning" he said, smiling and pulling off her pants. Regina shivered as he spread her legs a bit and started kissing her fiercely again, his hardness rubbing against her. Even through her panties, Daniel could feel her wetness seeping through, and he moved more forcefully, enjoying the sounds this drew from her.

"Daniel, stop teasing" Regina whined, fisting the blanket in her hands. She was building higher and higher, but she needed _more_.

"Patience, my love" he replied, using his hand to rub her now, the little whimpers escaping her mouth making him grow impossibly hard, but he forced himself to focus on her and not his own need.

"Daniel" she breathed sharply, giving him a glare, but its intensity was softened by her desperation. He smiled lovingly, taking pity on her. He could have spent all night just kissing every inch of her body, but that could wait. Quickly, he pulled her panties down her legs, making her gasp. She was now completely naked, lying on the blanket in wait. Regina smirked at him seductively, knowing exactly what it would do to him.

He was just happy to see her finally feel free. After everything Cora had done to her, Regina was usually fairly inhibited, but that wasn't the case tonight. Regina looked blissful, and he would do anything to keep that look on her face.

He reached down between her legs, feeling the full extent of her wetness, and he almost came on the spot just from the sensation. Regina whimpered, bucking her hips up for more, prompting him to increase the friction. Soon, it wasn't enough for either of them, and Daniel carefully slipped a finger inside her.

"You're so wet" he commented, making her blush.

"Sorry" she apologized, making him stop his ministrations and look up.

"For what? Regina, don't be ashamed of your body's natural reaction. I know I'm not" he said.

"I know, but Mother always said it was bad" Regina broke off, trying to catch her breath. Her mother's words came back to her: women weren't supposed to enjoy those sort of activities, that only harlots did, and that all she was to do was please her husband, not try to get her own pleasure out of it.

"Regina, your mother isn't always right. Just enjoy it. If it feels good, just let it feel good. Don't let her take away all your happiness. Just relax and let go" Daniel added another finger, seeing how close Regina was, and ground the heel of his hand on her clit, making her hips jump off the blanket. She felt incredible, like hot silk around his fingers. Her mouth opened in a silent "O", and he could feel her tightening around his fingers, so he crooked his fingers up to rub the rough patch he found, pressing down with the heel of his hand, and felt her walls flutter around his fingers as she came with a keening moan.

"Daniel…that was incredible" Regina sighed, looking at him wide-eyed. It was as if every color burst inside her. It was light and freedom and happiness like she had never experienced. Looking at Daniel, she had never loved him more. This was the kind of love people went to war for, killed for, and died for. She knew then she would be willing to do all of that for her Daniel. He was her true love.

Daniel smiled, amused at her reaction. Regina was so enthusiastic about life. Everything seemed so new to her, and it was like a breath of fresh air. He brought his fingers to his mouth, licking off her essence from them. Regina watched him, intoxicated by the sight, and feeling her arousal spike up again.

Suddenly, she realized that she was naked while he was half clothed. "I believe you're overdressed, my dear" she purred, tugging on his pants and taking them off, leaving him as bare as she was. She peeked down, seeing his erection proudly standing at attention, and reaching down to wrap her hand around it.

Daniel groaned as she gave a few experimental pumps, squeezing more tightly now and going faster. "Regina, if you keep that up, I won't last long" he warned, biting his lip to hold back.

Regina looked up at him, smiling mischievously. "Do you not like being teased?" she asked innocently. "It's not as fun on the other side, is it?" she continued, keeping up the steady motions of her hand.

"You're evil" he teased, leaning in for a kiss, and pushing her back on the blanket. They kissed, their entire bodies rubbing together, his hardness sending jolts of electricity between her legs. Finally, neither one of them could take it anymore.

"Daniel, please" she pleaded, looking into his eyes lovingly. He stopped his motions and lined up with her core, not pushing in quite yet.

"Regina, this will probably hurt, but I'll go slowly. Just try to relax" he said. She nodded apprehensively. He looked and felt big in her hand, and she was a little scared, though she didn't want to admit it to him. She trusted him and had faith in his words.

"Okay. I trust you, Daniel" she said, swallowing hard as she felt him at her entrance. He pushed in slowly, as he said, going painstakingly slow, centimeter by centimeter. If he had seemed big before, it was nothing compared to how he felt inside her. She forced her muscles to relax and not tense up, breathing in deeply. It hurt quite a bit; a burning kind of pain, as he stretched her far beyond what she thought was possible. She felt completely full, and she thought she might break, but then finally he stopped moving. Regina breathed in and out, still trying to get used to the intrusion.

"Are you okay, my love?" he asked her, concern evident on his face. He stroked the side of her face with his hand.

Regina smiled at the gesture. "I'm fine…it just hurts more than I expected" she admitted reluctantly. "Give me some time to adjust."

Daniel complied, staying completely still, though every instinct in his body screamed at him to start thrusting and _take_ her. Regina was special, and he loved her. He'd wait as long as it took. He used the time to kiss her gently and run his fingers through her hair, whispering sweet words in her ear, soothing her as he always did.

After a while, the burning pain decreased, and she just felt a sense of complete fullness. "I-I'm okay now" she panted out, giving him an encouraging smile.

Daniel started moving inside her, pulling out a little then thrusting back in. Gradually, his thrusts increased in speed and intensity, going all the way out before slamming back in her. At some point, Regina realized, she had stopped feeling numb and started feeling _good_; better, even, than she did with his fingers. She cried out, jutting her hips up to take him in further.

He leaned down to kiss her, thrusting feverishly into her, swallowing her moans into his mouth. He was getting close; he could feel it.

"Regina, I can't hold back anymore" he panted, his thrusts erratic, as he moved his mouth down to her breasts again.

"Just let go" she said, stroking her hands up and down his back, which had grown slick with sweat. A small part of her worried if it was a bad idea, but the rest of her drowned it out; her love for him so great that she simply didn't care.

He gave three more quick thrusts, his mouth working on her nipple, and then she felt his seed fill her. She looked at him, smiling happily, her eyes radiating pure love, and his returning the look.

Their breathing slowed; their heart rates returned to normal. Daniel slowly withdrew from her, making her hiss and wince.

Daniel looked at her apologetically as he lay down next to her on the blanket, placing an arm under her neck and using it to bring her into him. Regina readily curled into his side as they cuddled in the meadow. He turned to look at her. "Did you…" he asked.

Regina shook her head. "But it's okay, Daniel. You gave me something very special." She smiled softly, moving her hands up and down his strong arms.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, milady" he apologized. Regina melted. His concern for her was so sincere. He was more than she could have ever asked for.

"Oh Daniel, it wasn't so bad. Mother said it would be a lot worse the first time a man and woman…shared the marriage bed" she blushed hotly. Daniel chuckled. He found it adorable that Regina could go from a saucy little minx one minute, to a shy girl the next.

"Except we aren't married" he prompted, running his hand up and down her side.

"No, we're not" Regina mused. "Oh, Mother would kill me if she found out!" Secretly, the thought thrilled her. She had thwarted her mother's desires. It was one less aspect of her life she could control.

"So we won't tell her" Daniel stroked her hair, making her eyes close in contentment. "You know how to keep a secret."

"Well, I've been keeping you a secret for months now, my dear" she laughed. "You are my secret; mine alone to love. My lips are sealed." She mimed a locking motion over her mouth.

"No one will know of our love but us" Daniel murmured, kissing her, his body colliding into hers, bringing the arousal flooding into both their bodies again.

"At least for now. Maybe someday Mother will be more accepting, but either way, I'll never stop loving you" she promised, feeling his lips kiss her neck, sucking gently. "Daniel, stop, or else we'll end up doing _that_ again."

"What if that's what I intended?" he asked cheekily, one hand trailing down between her legs to cup her.

They spent all night in that meadow: making love for a while before they were too tired to continue and were content with lying in each other's arms and watching the stars sparkle in the sky. The deep indigo changed to pitch black and then began to lighten again, to slate gray. Regina knew that soon streaks of pink and orange would bleed through and the sun would rise, stealing away their cover. Soon they would have to go inside, each to their own dwelling, and resume their expected roles. But for now, they would hold each other, underneath the stars.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Well, what did you think? Smut isn't my forte, but I love these two dorks so much. It was a blast writing this. Please review. It would mean the world to me to know what you all thought. I'm also willing to take prompts for StableQueen, of all ratings, as long as they're not long. I'm _**foreveranevilregal**_on tumblr, so you can contact me with those there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
